BlackNight
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: Just read and find out... kinda like Maximum Ride... except not.
1. Welcome

Welcome to My Life: Secret Journal of Roxanna BlackNight

Property of: **Roxanna BlackNight**  
Address: **Don't need to know**  
** Just bring it to Churchill high**  
Place you live: **Bonne, England **

I sure hope that what has happened to me will not happen to anybody else.  
This is my life summed up in a journal...  
Hope you live a normal life after reading this.  
Hope _they _don't come after you.  
If someone comes up to you asking for a journal run for your life.  
Don't look back just run.  
Hope your life has been awesome cause after reading this you wont ever be the same.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Have you ever felt like you never belonged anywhere? That everyone thinks you're weird and nobody likes you? Have you ever felt like that? 'Cause if you do then welcome to my ungrateful life.**  
** I am Roxanna BlackNight, but I go by Roxy. I 'used' to be popular, but I never went to any parties, and I didn't, still don't, smoke pot or drink. Then, finally, everyone started to think I was boring and I didn't care. I didn't like any of them anyways, they were always snotty and loud; I never was.**  
** I don't know how I became popular and I never wanted to be. I never talked to anyone, I always sat alone, and I always kept to myself. Now nobody think I even exist, my teachers too. I can only think of one reason why I became popular: my looks and my money.**  
** I am a towhead and that means I was born with white hair; it has been that way since forever. My hair goes down to my waist in curls and I have curves in the right places. I'm pale too and even if I go out in the sun for a whole day; I'll still be pale. I have smoky gray eyes and mostly I wear dark colors.**  
** I am an only child and I only have my dad; my mom died when I was 2. So with that I don't know her very well. I have my dad's looks, but he's not a towhead and neither was my mom. So I really don't know how I am, I do have my mom's eyes, figure, and sweet smile. Like I said so I don't know and neither does my dad unless he is hiding something from me. **  
** Well I think we should get back to where everything went downhill in my life. But where? Hums…. Where should I start? Aha, now I know where to start, the last day I was "popular" and when I became "unpopular" or when my "popularity" ended**


	3. April 26, 2013

**Chapter 1**

**April 26, 2010**

**I was walking to my locker, it was the end of the day, thank the lord. When I got there the most popular girl and guy were there. _Oh, goodie!_ I thought to myself. They girls name was Natalie and the guys name was James. Natalie was the captain of cheerleading and James was captain of basketball, baseball, football, and wrestling; so don't get in a fight with him. Oh, almost forgot they are going out; Bitch and Douche.**

** "Hey, Roxy!" Natalie said acting perky. I just rolled my eyes. "Umm. Everyone thinks you're boring and don't do anything. So you're not popular anymore." She said acting very sad, but I saw right through it. **

**"Don't care." I shot back at her. Then she gasped and her eyes got huge.**

**"She speaks!" James said dramatically. His tone had a lot of sarcasm and dryness to it. I shook my head, grabbed my books, and started to walk away. But he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back. "Hey. We're not done talking to you and don't walk away from us." He snapped. I just looked at him and yanked my arm out of his grip. **

**"What are ya gonna do about it?" I challenged him. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us shocked. **

**"You don't. Want to get into a fight with me little girl." He said. I put my books in my bag and then I put my bag down. Then I said to words that the whole school was scared of my after words. **

**"Bring it." I said calmly and everything was dead quiet. I flipped backwards and landed easily on my feet. He threw a punch at my and I caught it easily. Before he could do anything, I kneaded him in the gut, and I flipped him over my back. "Do not start a fight with me or you will loose." I said calmly, grabbed my bag, and left the school with everyone staring shocked after me. **

**I started walking towards my house and it is HUGE; the only mansion around there. You might be wondering why. Because I live on a hill and people call my house "The Haunted Mansion", since it's on a hill; there really isn't anyone around. When I got the gate, to get to my house, I saw a family moving in a few acres down. But there was only a girl 'round my age and a woman; the girl didn't look anything like the woman. **

**I walked over towards there gate, that they had just closed, and peaked through. I was hidden in the shadows; thank god I was wearing dark clothes today. The girl was done putting stuff up and came outside to, I think, practice marshal arts. She has light brown hair with dark red streaks and platinum blond bangs that hang over her eyes. She has milk chocolate brown eyes and she is tan, but not too tan. She was wearing dark clothes and dark ballet flats; she also had glasses on. **

**Then, I think, somehow she saw me because she started to walk towards me. I moved slowly away and ran home. I think the girl was yelling at me, but I don't really know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Roxanna Blacknight **


	4. April 28, 2013

**Chapter 3**

**April 28, 2013**

**The next day when I got to school, G wasn't at her locker and when I got to Mrs. Elves, class she wasn't there either. She wasn't in the other 3 classes or at lunch either. And at the end of the day she wasn't there also, so I just thought she was sick or something. When I got home there was a letter for me and the rest was for my dad. **

** I opened the letter and gasped; also my face got harder. The letter said:**

**"Dear Roxanna Blacknight,**

**If you ever want to see your friend, Gabriele Spirit, ever again. Come to this address in Berlin, Germany and NO one can come with you. If someone does they will immediately die or will be killed. You have a week to get here or your friend dies. Oh, and one more thing—I'm watching you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your worst nightmare!)**

**I quickly put the note into my pocket and ran up the stairs; up to my room. I got changed into black skinny jeans, a black tank, a black base ball cap, and my black boots; I don't make a noise wearing them. I put the note into my back jean pocket and grabbed a couple par of clothes to wear; I put them into my bag and ran down the stairs. **

**I put a note on the fridge for my dad, so that he knew what had happened. I grabbed my call phone, my bag that I had in case of emergencies, and my keys to the house. I walked down the steps, opened the gate, and set off to save my new best friend. **

**X-X**

**Then I woke up with a start because I heard a loud noise and I was sleeping in a tree; 50 feet above the ground. It's been two days or zwei, that's German for two, I've showered, changed my clothes because I can… umm, never mind you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But you'll find out sooner or later, so now let's get back to the loud noise. **

** I climbed down easily, when I was ten ft. off the ground, I saw a boy 'round my age; 16 yrs old. He had wavy midnight blue hair; almost black hair. I think he had electric blue eyes, but I didn't get a good look. He had on ratty clothes, but they were also descent looking. **

**I lightly jumped down and landed lightly, making sure that my boots did not make any noise. He must have heard me, somehow, because he whipped around to face me and since it was me I didn't show any emotion; I just looked at him. He looked at me, taking me in, my, now, light purple tank, dark purple skinny jeans with a rainbow painted on skull, my baseball cap, and finally my black boots. I was right he did have electric blue eye and, I don't know how I missed this, a black baseball cap on. **

**"Who are you?" he asked in a very heavy German accent. I didn't say anything and neither did he. **

**"Roxy." I said shortly and I gestured for him to say his. He nodded to me and I have a small English accent but I was born in Germany; so I have a faint German accent. **

**"My name is Amaub and where are you from?" he asked. I didn't say anything and then I heard running in the forest; I whipped round to see a gang come towards us. They came to a stop a few feet away and the leader was looking me up and down. **

**"Hey, Amaub, who's your little friend?" the leader asked him and, of course, his eyes never looked away from my glaring ones; he too had a heavy German accent. He had dark brown hair and it was straight, he has bluish gray eyes and it seems they always have a spark in them. He was wearing the same clothes as Amaub and he had a gang tattoo on his bicep; it was two arrows crossed and some fire behind it. **

**"This is Roxy. She doesn't talk a lot." Amaub said. I looked away from the leader, gave Amaub a quick glare, spun around; took off in the other direction. He was right, of course, because I didn't make a sound. I felt something hit me on my left thigh, but I hardly felt it anyway; I think it was a dagger. **

**I jumped over a log that was in the way and when I landed I definitely felt the dagger then. I cursed under my breath and looked back, which was a very bad idea. The gang was, like, 10 ft. away, I looked at my surrounding and saw a branch close to me. I bunched my muscles and jumped, right as one of the gang members lunged at me. **

**I propelled myself up on to the branch and immediately I started to blend into the tree. So you guessed it I'm 2% chameleon lizard and 2% something else you will find out soon. "Hey what's this?" the second in command asked. He picked up my notebook, I had my bag with me; I must have fell out when I was running or when I propelled myself up here. He started to read the cover. **

**"Welcome to my life: By Roxanna Blacknight. It must be that chick's notebook. You think we should read it?" he asked and they all nodded. Then the leader started to read it. I wasn't listening, I only heard when he my signature:**

**"Sincerely,**

**Roxanna Blacknight"**

**He stopped and smiled at this, but he only new 1/2 of my life; thank god not the other half. I jumped down and they all turn towards me. My face was expressionless and they all smiled nastily at me; except Amaub he had, I think, a knowing look and so did the leader. My left thigh was sore and I still haven't taken out the stupid dagger. **

**"Do you want this back, Roxanna? But I don't think I want to give it back because I saw that you have written some more down." He smile and motion for two of the guys to pin me to the tree. I let them though and then he turned the next page, started to read, but he stopped at the letter part.**

**"Is your last name really Blacknight?" he asked. I just looked at him and he nodded." you're not an only child I'm your brother, Roxanna. My name is….."But he was cut off by his phone going off. He answered it, he spoke quietly and in German, he nodded once; then he hung up. **

**He nodded to his men they moved me forwards, but before they could do anything. I kicked them both in the head, my bag was on my back, and I ran over to my "brother". I jumped and flipped over his shoulders, grabbed my notebook in the process, and took off.**

**Sincerely,**

**Roxanne Blacknight**


	5. April 30, 2013

**Chapter 4**

**April 30, 2013**

**I finally stopped running for 2 reasons.**

**1\. I was tired and my legs were hurting like crazy; especially my left. **

**2\. I saw a group of girl walking in the woods and they saw me. **

**So there are my unlucky reasons and my life sucks. I walked over to a tree and slowly slid down it; I turn my left thigh over and took the dagger out. One of the girls saw me do this and ran over to me. She said something in German, but I wasn't listening to her. I was trying to drown out the pain. **

**She repeated them again and I heard her ask, "Bist du ok?" In German. It means are you okay and yes, I do speck a little bit of German. **

**"Nein" I whispered and then the others were near me. They all helped me up and took me to the girl's place that asked me if I was okay. Her mom was shocked and so was her dad, they helped me clean it up. They tried to get me to stay, but I denied it. Then they asked me to stay for dinner and I hadn't eaten for two days; so I nodded to that. **

**While eating dinner the girl's mom said, "I'm Ivan and this is my husband Arvin. This is our daughter Noel, it means born on Christmas day. What's your name?" she asked I looked down and didn't say anything. She said it in perfect English, but she still had the heavy German accent. **

**I looked up and said my last name, "Blacknight." I said shortly and they all gasped. "What? That's my last name." then Noel spoke up.**

**"There is a leader of a gang here with the same last name. His name is Amwolf it means. Did you run into him, in the forest?" she asked. Again I looked down and didn't say anything. **

**"Yes," I whispered, "he is the one that threw the dagger in my leg. He..." but I was cut off by a knock on the door. Ivan got up and went to the window and peeked threw. She turned around; she was pale, almost paler then me. I shot up and ran to the back door, threw it open, and closed it behind me. I walked outside and paced back and forth; in there backyard. **

**Then without me knowing someone rapped an arm 'round my waist and a hand over my mouth; lifted me off the ground. I started to struggle, but the arm only got tighter around my waist. Oh, ya and it won't hurt him if I kicked him because I didn't have my boots on. **

**"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." My "brother" said and I froze, then I elbowed him in his stomach; he grunted. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say: I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." He said. But I wasn't listening; I trying to look for somewhere to run without him noticing.**

**He moved towards me and I backed up till I bumped into something. I looked up and Amaub was right behind me, then he picked me up and held me like a football. "Put me down!" I yelled and I punched him on his thigh. Until then he finally dropped me and we were in the middle of the forest.**

** I shot up and by now my hair was out, down by my waist. "What do you want?" I snarled at them. Then suddenly the rest of the gang left and it was only Amwolf, Amaub, and me.**

**"Well we want to tell you something and this time don't run off." he said in a demanding tone a voice.**

**"Who died and made you boss?" I asked calmly. He raised his hand to hit me, but I didn't flinch; I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms. **

** "Okay, like I said earlier I am your brother; so is Amaub. We are triplets and separated at birth. But we all look different especially you. Oh and my name is Amwolf" He said; I glared at him and he went on. **

**"Our mom is still alive and we want to help you get your friend back. However, on one condition you have to listen to me, since you were the last born; no kicking, punching, ECT." He pauses and I nodded at him. "Go back, get your stuff, and meet us back here in a 20 minutes. Got it?" I nodded and quickly put space between us. **

**I walked back to the house, grabbed my stuff, put my shoes and cap on, and left the house; I got to the place in fifteen minutes. Then I felt someone pick me up and throw me over their shoulder. "Put me down, please. I hate being carried." They both chuckled and Amwolf set me down on my feet. We started to walk again. **

**I stopped, jumped and landed 10 feet up in a tree; I hid my bag and jumped back down. "Come on we're close and I know Gabby's here." We walked about two miles till I felt two other people around; I motioned for my brothers to stop. **

**We hid behind 3 different trees; I peeked out from behind mine, and caught my breath. There was a woman that I looked like, but she looked more like my brothers. Then she and an other woman walked inside; they closed the door behind them. I pulled the note out of my pocket and it was the right address. The address number was: 5904 The Institute of The Living. **

**I motioned my brothers forward, they stopped by me, I started forward, but Amwolf grabbed me and pulled me back. "Oh, no, we're not going to barge in." he snapped. I groaned and yanked my arm out of his grip.**

**I walked forwards and an arrow was shot at me; I bent backward and it went over me. I backed up a little, so that I was in the forest, and looked towards my brothers. **

**"You can't come with me or you will be killed instantly." I said and handed them the note. They read it and nodded. **

**"We will be here when you come out." They both said in union. I nodded and surprised them by hugging them; they hugged me back. I let go and ran towards the building. I jumped on the door and kicked it; it broke and I ran inside; after awhile everything went blank. **

**X-X**

**I woke up with a killer headache, groaned, and sat up. I looked around my surrounding and I was in a pitch black room, but I had changed into my animal form; so I could see in the room. There were three figures huddled against the opposite wall; they were scared of me. I changed back to my human form and hissed in pain. **

**"Well, well, well. It seems the little cat is up." Said a voice, then the door opened and light flooded into the room. I had to cover my eyes because of the bright light coming in. **

**My mom stepped into the room with 3 other people behind her. I slowly stood up and one of the people jumped at me; I flanked to the opposite side. The same person came towards me, I did a roundhouse kick to his chest; he went flying back. "Roxy, behind you!" G yelled and I flipped backwards. My hands landed on a head, and then I used the minimum to push him. Because of my weight being on him he stumbled under my weight. **

**"Shut up, birdie." My mom snapped and raised her hand to hit her. But I jumped in front of G and caught my mom's hand. "Move Roxanna, this doesn't concern you." She said and before she could do anything I pushed her back. She stumbled back a few feet and she had shock written all over her face. **

**"Stay away from her, you've done enough damage." I said my voice as cold as winter in Antarctica. She stood shocked because she had never heard my voice. It sounded nothing like hers; hers was sweet, but also threatening. **

**Then she and the rest left picking up the man that I knocked out they closed and locked the door behind them. I walked over to the wall I sat at, at first and slid down the wall. **

**"Here have some more company." My mom said opening the door and my brothers were thrown in. They both shook there heads and walked over to me, sat by me. **

**X-X**

**"Roxanna Blacknight, come for testing." Someone's voice in the intercom said. **

**Mom walked in and grabbed me by my hair; she pulled me out and I followed her down the hallway. "You will be tested with a maze and you can't change into your cat form." She said. We walked into a white room and she pushed me towards the thing they called a maze. _Let the games begin._ I thought to myself.**

**Sincerely,**

**Roxanna Blacknight**


	6. May 28, 2013

**Chapter 5**

**May 28, 2013**

**The next day my brothers were gone before I even woke up. I just sat there and when I heard the door open, I made myself blend into the wall and floor; a boy named Jay, he's Jamaican, was thrown in. His twin sister Jaime and she is the same. They are both koala-hybrids and they are very sensitive.**

**I was still blending into the wall and then Amaub was thrown in. I rushed over to him, helped him up, and moved him to our wall. I cleaned his wounds as good as I could; with my water that I had to drank. G was in a corner still asleep and she was beat-up badly. **

**It was an hour till Amwolf was thrown in, I did the same thing to him, and he fell asleep. I leaned against the wall and I started about how to get out of here. I looked back into when I was here last and a wonderful idea of how to get out of here popped in my head. **

**When I thought of this G woke up and looked at me. "It won't work." She said shortly that was the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say. **

**"What won't work?" I asked. Looking at her weirdly, "and what did my mother mean by calling you birdie?" I asked. She shook her head and rolled her wrist; raven wings came out of her arms and they were very big, 5 ft, long; they also came out of her ankles, but they were only 1 foot long.**

**_"The plan to escape it won't work. The twins have already tried; they failed miserable."_**** G's voice came in my head, but I wasn't shocked at all.**

**_"Yes, but this is me we're talking 'bout. All of my plans have worked in the past. I had escaped from them when I was 3 yrs. old. That is why I am like this." _****I whispered in my head.**

**_ "They experimented on me when I was born. That's why I asked you if you new what it was like to be an outcast your whole life. Now you know what I had to deal with. This is why I am always quiet and don't talk to anyone." _****I said again and G sat there stunned staring at me. **

**"Roxanna Blacknight, to training now." My mom's voice came into the intercom.**

**_"Watch and learn."_**** I said in my head. This time they sent the man I beat-up came to and get me. He opened the door and gestured for me to come out, I did and right as he was about to close it I punched him in the face. **

**I heard a sickening crack, then I did a swift punch to his temple, and he was knocked unconscious. I pushed the door open, gestured for G to wake up the kids and my brothers. She got the kids up, but my brothers were being stubborn; I threw water on them and they woke up. They all ran out of the room, they looked at the man then to me; I just shook my head.**

**We ran out of there by me showing them the way. Then when we were near the exit the guards jumped in front of us, but they were down in seconds; by yours truly and G. I jumped, did a spinning fly kick, and the door flew off its hinges. We ran outside, we made it to the trees; I motioned for them to stop. **

**I turned to them and said, "We need to run two miles, so I can grab my bag, and G you can fly; if you know how to." She nodded and shot up into the air. "Jay and Jaime, get on my back when I change into a snow leopard, okay?" I asked and they both spoke up for the first time. **

**"Okay, Roxy." They both said and smiled at me; I gave them a little smile back and changed. They both climbed on my back and I took off. When we were two mile in I stopped, they got off, G landed, and I changed back to my human form. But my brother stayed in there animal forms. **

**I bunched my mussels and landed ten feet up in the tree. I grabbed my bag, jumped down, pulled out clothes for everyone, and I tossed it to them; then I heard a "meow" come from inside my bag. A cat poked its head out, but I ignored it and went to change behind a tree. I got changed, picked up the cat, and everyone put there old clothes into a pile; Jaime torched them and Jay blew the smell away.**

** The cat crawled on to my head and my brothers laughed at this. "Nice furry hat, sis." They said in-between bits of laughter. I hit them both on the back of there head. "OW!" they both said; everyone laughed at them.**

**The cat was as black as midnight or coal and it had dark blue eyes. Around its face it had little white strike, they looked like stars. I was thinking of a name, G and I said together,"Midnight." I smiled a little and G laughed. **

**"OMG! That is the cutes name I have ever heard and it goes with the cutest cat ever. I wonder why it's clinging to you, Roxy. Can I hold it? Please, please, please?" G asked **

**"G!" I yelled.**

**"Gabby!" they all yelled.**

**"And yes, you can hold her." I mumble and G squealed right in my ear. I had to cover up my ears and at the same time put a hand over her mouth. I handed, Midnight, over to her and she smiled.**

**Midnight licked her face and G smiled brightly. "Come on we have to go home." I said to G, she frowned and so did everybody else. "Where else are we supposed to go?" I asked her and she shrugged.**

**I walked over to my brothers and hugged them; they hugged me back. I had tears I my eyes, then I walked over to the twins and hugged them. Then I nodded to G and we both took off, we ran past Amwolf's gang, but they didn't follow us. We stopped for the night at the same tree I was at, at the beginning. We fell asleep right as we found a branch to sleep in. **

**Sincerely, **

**Roxanna Blacknight**

* * *

**_Well, I updated three times in a row, I hope that these chapters are up to par with what y'all expect and if not, then just tell me. I like Constructive Criticism. Bye!_**


End file.
